Le château volant du jeune magicien
by Frifribeakon
Summary: *Car j'avais tellement besoin d'une suite au film*... Nous sommes près d'un an après la guerre. Sophie coule une existence simple et paisible, entourée par sa famille des plus recomposées. Cependant, comme on s'en doute, l'aventure ne va pas tarder à venir toquer à sa porte. Sa dernière vraie aventure. Peut-être, mais... Toujours aussi belle à conter.


**Première fanfic =** Ne vous attendez pas a du grand art mais prenez votre pied quand même ! Je ne sais pas quand je publierai la suite mais j'y travaille TwT.

A tous les lecteurs du livre, gomen. **C'est sur le film que je baserai cette fanfic** (c'est mon enfance ce film !). Cependant à tous les adorateurs du film n'ayant rien lu des 3 romans composant cette aventure... Gomen aussi ! **Je ferai de très brèves allusions (noms, lieux, ...) qui ne sont pas présentes au sein du film et qui ne vous spoileront rien** (j'espère TwT) **.**

De plus il y aura des **OCs** (Original Character) + des créations orginales de lieux !

Dans le film, on n'a jamais su le nom du royaume qui était en guerre contre celui d' ** _Ingary_** (livre), je lui ai donc trouvé un nom : Le royaume de **_Naleb_** (je ne sais même pas d'où m'est venue l'idée).

Donc comme ça TOUT le monde sera un peu perdu par l'univers (gniarc gniarc).

Ah et aussi, vous pourriez trouver excessives mes envies de faire du fluff dans ce chapitre (genre de la romance de collège) mais je vais tenter de me calmer et d'essayer de coller un max aux persos, ne vous inquiètez pas trop !

Bonne lecture !

 **(Disclaimer : ceci est une fan-fiction basée sur des personnages fictifs qui ne m'appartiennent pas, j'en suis consciente)**

 **PS : Je fais des fautes... Oui. Désolée !**

 **Le chapitre est trop fractionné à mon goût mais je les aime longs, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez au passage'**

* * *

Il était midi pile sur la grande place du palais royal de _Kingsbury_ , capitale du royaume d' _Ingary_.

Sous le soleil de plomb, tout le gratin des nobles et des magistrats était réuni sur une minuscule estrade, perchée à l'entrée même du palais. La tente à motifs qui la surplombait semblait bien trop lourde pour l'installation... Qui était d'ailleurs horriblement criarde avec ses fanions multicolores pendus à tout va.

La foule rassemblée au bas des escaliers de marbre observait tout ce beau monde, un air béat peint sur les visages. La musique retentissait depuis les échoppes bondées des commerces alentours. Il n'y avait pas un garde ou un militaire en vue, que des uniformes couverts de fleurs ça et là, et notamment en haie d'honneur le long des marches, comme pour honorer les morts. Les enfants étaient dans leur beaux habits, étouffés par les collerettes et les froufrous. Bon nombre d'entre eux agrippaient de petits drapeaux blancs, qu'ils agitaient joyeusement. Il y avait du monde jusqu'aux balcons et même sur les voitures à vapeur.

C'était un beau spectacle.

Sur l'estrade, personne ne disait un mot plus haut que l'autre, mais l'ambiance se faisait étrangement légère. Il était plus que probable que l'armistice sur le point d'être signé en était la cause. Aussi le vent fouettait les grands chapeaux des dames et ébouriffait les moustaches, sans qu'un seul des fortunés n'y trouve à redire.

Ah, si.

Le roi. Encore et toujours le roi.

\- Sulimaaaan ! Votre protégé nous fait bien attendre ma parole, rugit-il en faisant trembler sa grande moustache rousse.

Il n'y avait que lui pour gâcher un moment aussi paisible…

La foule étouffa un rire nerveux sous les tentures, certains craignant pour l'avenir du pays tant leur souverain faisait preuve d'insouciance, d'autres simplement mis à mal par la vision d'un roi en col militaire sur le point de signer un traité de paix. Ce zouave agitait d'ailleurs dangereusement sa tasse de camomille, menaçant de la renverser sur son plus proche voisin, un certain dirigeant du royaume de _Naleb_ …

Le roi Henri Von Tupaganau en personne… Soit l'ex-ennemi de sa majesté en col militaire.

Heureusement le roi fut bien vite calmé lorsque Madame Suliman lui assura que le dit protégé ne devrait plus tarder. Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil les bras croisés, sa camomille avalée, et beaucoup étouffèrent un soupir de soulagement.

\- Moui… Êtes-vous sûre qu'on ne peut pas commencer sans lui ? Mes papiers et mes conseillers m'attendent ! Et puis je meurs de faim, ce banquet à l'air à tomb-

\- Certaine, Majesté.

La foule murmura avec empressement, tandis que la femme dans sa grande chaise roulante dépêchait un des nombreux garçonnets blond l'entourant, lui sommant un verre d'eau fraîche. Madame Sulliman, élégante au possible dans sa robe grenat, son chignon tiré à quatre épingle, s'appuya pensivement dans le fond de son siège. Elle semblait plutôt agacée et son sourire mielleux commençait à s'écailler.

Il était vrai qu'ils attendaient le magicien depuis plus d'une heure déjà. Et le soleil était à son zénith. Les esprits commençaient à s'échauffer. Et celui du roi était l'un des premiers à se manifester, ce qui n'était guère étonnant au vu de son tempérament impulsif.

Un peu trop impulsif pour signer un traité de paix peut-être...

Cependant le sourire d'un jeune prince, affublé d'un énorme noeud papillon rose, qui se tenait derrière le fauteuil de son père en rassurait plus d'un. Il achevait de rasséréner Madame Sulliman. Un bel homme, vraiment. Sa beauté ne tenait pas tant à son complet crémeux et ses cheveux vaporeux coiffé avec soin qu'au regard empli de tendresse qu'il semblait adresser à chacun.

Qu'il soit du royaume voisin ou non.

Si aujourd'hui une telle cérémonie avait été organisée, c'était bien grâce à cet homme, Justin Von Tupaganau. Les dires des bonnes gens racontaient avec moult raccourcis que c'était lui qui avait mis fin à cette guerre sans sens, celle qui sévissait encore il y a une dizaine de mois.

Ils n'avaient pas tort, pour une fois.

Grâce au retour miraculeux de Justin à la cour, son vieux père avait consenti le premier au « cessez le feu ». Il n'avait fallu à Suliman qu'une poignée de coup de téléphone pour faire de même de son côté. Cependant le mérite de l'apaisement général revenait au jeune magicien, dont ils guettaient tous l'arrivée. Encore méconnu comme « bienfaiteur » il y a peu, lui et sa mystérieuse troupe avait réalisé des miracles au sein des deux royaumes dévastés. Grâce à son tout nouveau château volant, il avait pu répandre ses services jusqu'aux contrées les plus reculées. Et il ne s'était pas contenté de quelques bandages bien serrés pour les blessés de guerre.

Non.

Ce bel homme énigmatique, qui ne donnait jamais vraiment son nom, avait petit à petit reconstruit tout ce qui avait été anéanti durant le conflit. Que ce soit au niveau matériel où ses pouvoirs avaient permis de réparer l'irréparable, qu'à des niveaux moins concrets, plus sentimentaux qu'autre chose. Cet "Hauru" avait en effet rétabli la confiance et la joie au sein des foyers, leur apportant de bonnes nouvelles, s'assurant du bien-être de tous. Il savait mieux que personne comment faire la fête et alléger les esprits !

Son engagement avait suscité un vif intérêt de la part de l'académie de magie. Et bien qu'elle ne sâche pas exactement qui était _véritablement_ ce philantrope ("Son nom alors ! Jenkins ? Pendragon ? Hauru... ?), elle tâcha de suivre les directives de Suliman et de le laisser agir à sa guise. Puis abasourdie par l'engoument publique que le mystérieux jeune homme soulevait, l'académie n'avait pas tardé à prendre exemple sur ses agissements débonnaires. Et ainsi l'ensemble des magiciens en apprentissage, volontaires bien sûr, s'était vu octroyer le droit de l'imiter, sans avoir à se soucier des études en court.

Une véritable légion de bienfaiteurs avait déboulé en raz de marée dans les villes, et les habitants avaient été pris de court. La magie avait chamboulé des milliers de quotidien. Petit à petit elle avait aidé les deux nations à cicatriser.

Et tout ça grâce à l'action d'un seul homme.

Oui, Hauru avait été d'une aide indicible. Lui, voleur de cœurs bien mystérieux, un peu gamin sur les bords… Lui, couard aveuglé par ses démons… Il avait vraiment changé.

Madame Suliman s'en faisait la réflexion chaque jour qui passait depuis qu'elle l'avait revu. Et elle savait pour sûr que la jeune Sophie y était pour beaucoup.

Sinon pour tout.

* * *

\- Markl, viens m'aider s'il te plaît ! Il y a de la lessive à étendre !

Sophie s'étira paresseusement avant de regarder une nouvelle fois par dessus son épaule. L'herbe remua au doux contact du vent, et un nuage traversa le petit jardin. Grand mère dormait près du feu, l'air serein.

\- Ah. C'est vrai…

Un sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de la jeune femme au souvenir du garçonnet partant promener Heen, tôt ce matin. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'il avait alors précisé avoir des « choses à faire en ville». Son joli sourire s'agrandit encore, elle se l'imaginait dans sa salopette verte, vaquer à son petit commerce.

\- Après tout ce n'est que du linge… Dommage que le prince Navet soit retourné gouverner dans son pays, murmura-t-elle pour elle même, passablement amusée.

Et alors qu'elle accrochait une taie d'oreiller de trois doigts, sa panière sous le coude, des pinces à linge plein la bouche, elle sentit deux mains chaudes lui enserrer la taille. Elles semblaient venir d'ailleurs, de très loin, et elles étaient tannée par le soleil. Elles se nouèrent sans bruit, câlines, avant de migrer vers son ventre comme à leur habitude.

Sophie crut qu'elle allait fondre sur place en reconnaissant l'éclat pourpre d'une bague maintes fois contemplée.

Elle n'en fit rien cependant, trop concentrée sur son linge et le petit vent mauvais pour se laisser distraire par son cher magicien et ses adorables marques d'affection. Ce dernier sembla comprendre le message, puisqu'il laissa ses mains légères comme des plumes remonter le long de la robe pastel de Sophie, jusqu'à capturer ses épaules. C'est seulement au moment où deux lèvres timides se posèrent dans sa nuque qu'elle craqua.

Elle lâcha sa panière, sa taie et ses pinces d'un geste épanoui.

Hauru portait encore sa grande cape de voyage, grise de poussière. Il fut donc surpris lorsqu'il vit Sophie se hausser sur la pointe des pieds avant d'être emporté vers d'autres cieux, dans un endroit infiniment plus doux que les contrées qu'il venait de visiter.

Les bras de Sophie.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

Ah. La voix de Sophie.

\- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point TU m'as manqué. J'ai cru que je ne rentrerai jamais à la maison, répondit-il en resserrant ses bras autour de sa silhouette étonnamment ronde, le vent s'engouffrant sous ses jupons.

Puis Hauru la lâcha le temps de l'examiner dans sa belle robe d'été, encore chamboulé d'avoir une vraie Sophie sous les yeux, pas seulement une photo écornée.

\- Tu es belle, Sophie.

Elle accepta le compliment avec un sourire rayonnant, alors qu'elle aurait simplement été gênée il y a encore quelques mois. La jeune femme le remercia d'une caresse fraîche sur sa joue brunie par le soleil, et Hauru ferma les yeux à ce doux contact.

Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir les siens se remplir imperceptiblement de larmes.

Car... Les mots faisaient défaut à la jeune fille. Bien qu'elle aurait voulu lui conter mille choses en cet instant précis, il le devinait. Sophie avait **beaucoup** changé, mais une certaine inhibition, une certaine pudeur pesait toujours sur ses épaules. Hauru ne put s'empêcher de frissoner de l'intérieur en réalisant qu'elle ne s'habituerait peut-être même jamais à toutes ses marques de tendresse. Trop effrayée sûrement qu'il ne la quitte sans un mot... Comme il en avait quittées tant d'autres.

Qu'importe !

Un mois, ça faisait un mois.

Une éternité.

Hauru rouvrit lentement les yeux, le visage illuminé par une drôle d'expression, à mi chemin entre tendresse et passion dévorante. Il replaça une mèche argentée de son front d'un geste habile. Puis il se pencha jusqu'à toucher la pointe de son nez, happé par les grands yeux amoureux qui le dévisageaient. Il aurait voulu rester dans l'étreinte de Sophie pour toujours, à contempler la douceur de ses traits, la langueur qui s'emparait de ses longs cils alors que les bourrasques s'empêtraient dans sa robe, ses cheveux brillants, comme le firmament des étoiles filantes, sa bouche ronde, ses lèvres...

Et au moment ou il sentit son souffle se mêler au sien, son souffle si proche, il ne fut plus si sûr de pouvoir se contenter de la contempler...

\- **Sooophie c'est terrible** ! cria Markl depuis la maison en faisant claquer la porte sur ses gonds.

Hauru laissa échapper un petit soupir résigné, ses lèvres toujours aussi proches de celles de Sophie, dont le coeur était sur le point d'exploser. Elle esquissa un sourire nerveux pour lui mais n'arriva pas à se défaire de leur embrasse, toujours sur la pointe des pieds.

Et elle croisa une fois de plus ses beaux yeux aguicheurs…

\- Pas de _ça_ devant les enfants, rappelez-vous mes chers, toussota une voix au coin du feu.

\- Grand-mère ! Je vous croyais endormie, rougit furieusement Sophie en repoussant le jeune homme sur le point de l'embrasser.

Surpris, ce dernier n'eut pas la chance de se rétablir avec grâce. Et elle l'avait chassé si fort qu'il tomba en plein sur la panière, disparaissant momentanément sous une avalanche de draps.

\- Oh… Hauru !

Il éclata de rire devant son air paniqué, un flot d'adrénaline courant toujours entre leur corps, même séparés l'un de l'autre.

\- Tu voulais que je tombe par dessus bord ma parole ! Je suis si moche que ça ?

Il nageait au milieu du linge, empêtré dans les divers chiffons de la famille, ses cheveux corbeaux en épis et coiffés d'un mouchoir de dentelle immaculé. Comme une cerise posée sur un gâteau.

Sophie ne pût se retenir plus longtemps, pas plus que le vieille spectatrice au coin du feu en tout cas. Les deux femmes explosèrent de rire en parfaite synchronisation. Calcifer émergea alors de son relatif sommeil et au moment où il aperçut le jeune magicien, il crépita sans retenue sous les cris visiblement indignés d'Hauru. Les pas empressés de Markl, suivi de près par Heen, se joignirent bientôt à la joyeuse cacophonie qui régnait dans le jardin baigné de soleil.

\- Je profite toujours du spectacle quand il se déroule juste sous mon nez, lâcha finalement la sorcière des Landes à bout de souffle, tassée dans son fauteuil rouge.

Et elle repartit de plus belle sous les regards horrifiés du jeune couple.

\- Oh maître Hauru, vous êtes rentré ! pépia Markl tout essoufflé par sa course.

Il lorgna Hauru incrédule, sur le point de glousser tellement il avait l'air ridicule. Heen ne se gêna pas, lui, ahanant quelques hoquets moqueurs. Et Hauru lui lança un regard assassin qui lui coupit le sifflet.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Hum. J'aidais juste Sophie à étendre le linge, répondit Hauru en se relevant tant bien que mal avec un vif regard pour cette dernière. Il plia ce qu'il put, c'est à dire pas grand-chose puisque tout était maculé d'herbe, en commençant par le mouchoir perché au sommet de son crâne. Hauru avait les joues rosies par l'embarras, et on pouvait sans peine lire sur le visage de Markl que c'était quelque chose d'extraordinaire, qui valait bien la peine qu'on prenne une photo.

Sophie pouffa comme une écolière, ce qui sembla sortir le jeune apprenti magicien de ses observations.

\- Oh ! Il faut que je vous dise !

\- Qu'y a-t-il Markl ? fit Sophie gentiment alors qu'il accourait pour se jeter dans sa robe, Heen buvant à grandes goulées l'eau d'une flaque. Le petit chien avait l'air exténué, bien plus que le garçon.

Markl se nicha volontiers au creux des jambes de la jeune femme avant de se tourner vers Hauru, un air agité sur le visage.

\- Maître Hauru! J'ai vu un monde fou sur la grand place aujourd'hui. Ils vous attendent je crois bien !

Hauru leva un sourcil interrogateur, sa main caressant distraitement les cheveux de son jeune élève.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Encore un concours de beauté ?

Il n'était qu'à moitié sérieux mais devant l'air placide et légèrement réprobateur de Markl, la révélation le frappa avec la force d'un train à toute vapeur.

\- Merd- Mercredi ! C'est vrai c'est ce midi ! Comme je devais rentrer hier et que-

Sophie n'eut pas besoin de plus de mots pour comprendre à son tour. _Comment avait-elle put oublier ?_ Oui elle avait d'autre chose en tête mais tout de même… C'est d'un traité de paix dont on parlait ! Un regard de sa part pour son cher et tendre et Hauru montait quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier se changer.

\- J'en ai pour cinq minutes, promis !

Autant dire pour une petite heure.

Sophie hocha distraitement la tête. Puis elle pris conscience de l'état de Markl, toujours pendu à sa robe. Elle retroussa ses manches d'un geste subitement abattu.

« Désolée, Markl. »

\- Calcifer, de l'eau chaude dans la salle de bain, s'il-te-plaît.

Calcifer ne prit pas la peine de répondre mais Sophie sût qu'il l'avait pertinemment entendue.

\- Quoi ? Mais que… Noooooon ! Sophie pas çaaaaaa !

Ni une ni deux, Markl était traîné à l'étage pour un débarbouillage éclair. Heen le zieuta l'air moqueur, près de sa flaque, mais il perdit bien vite ses grands airs lorsqu'une petite main l'agrippa par la peau du cou, lui aussi.

\- Y a pas de raison !

Sophie soupira de tout son être en s'engouffrant dans la maison.

Seuls Calcifer et la vieille sorcière des Landes ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Un nuage passa, puis deux. On entendit un long cri d'enfant puis quelques aboiements. La vieillarde jeta un coup d'œil amusé au feu, et Calcifer ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

\- Ah… Les jeunes.

* * *

Hauru se tourna vers la petite troupe serrée dans le couloir d'entrée, aidant la grand-mère à descendre les quelques marches menant à la porte.

\- Vous êtes prêts ?

Sophie hocha la tête avec sérieux. Elle tenait Markl par les épaules, incarnant une figure très maternelle. Seule sa chemise simple repassée avec soin sur son pantalon lâche détonnait avec le tableau princier qu'elle renvoyait. Ses cheveux étaient ramassés en une couronne d'argent tressée et à ses oreilles pendaient deux croissants de jade. Elle était magnifique, les joues roses d'excitation. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'était pas sortie par la grande porte magique. Pas depuis qu'elle avait découvert son état de santé, quelques semaines auparavant.

Et puis en l'absence d'Hauru, elle ne faisait que tourner en rond de toute façon. Même leur jardin secret ne suffisait pas à l'apaiser.

D'ailleurs elle ne lui avait pas encore dit. La raison pour laquelle elle avait dû refuser cette énième excursion qui d'habitude lui procurait tant de joie. Mais elle n'avait pas pu le cacher à la vieille sorcière qui vivait sous leur toit. Ça non…

Il n'y avait que Markl pour rester dupe de ses mensonges éhontés. Même lorsqu'il la voyait tricoter des chandails pour cet hiver, si grands qu'on aurait pu y caser une deuxième personne. Il était possible que son aveuglement soit dû à son jeune âge, ou peut-être avait-il choisi de ne pas trop y prêter attention… On ne savait jamais vraiment avec lui. Il pouvait se montrer étonnamment mature et perspicace dans des situations périlleuses, ou lors de ses leçons de magie comme… Complètement _gamin_.

Lorsqu'il apercevait un stand de jeux les jours de grands marchés à _Porthaven_ par exemple.

Bref Markl, c'était Markl.

Sophie le tenait encore aimablement par les épaules, de crainte qu'il ne coure retirer tout son attirail au moment où elle le lâcherait. Il ne disait pas un mot, pourtant, l'air plus anesthésié par le bain qu'autre chose.

Or puisqu'il venait de prendre un bain, Markl était propre.

Étonnant me direz vous !

Et c'était pourtant bien vrai. Markl brillait comme un sou neuf. Pas une tâche de boue sur sa joue n'avait résisté à « mamie » Sophie, habituée à en voir de toutes les couleurs avec les deux grands dégoûtants qu'étaient le maître et son élève. Ses cheveux roux étaient coiffés sur le côté d'une raie lisse, et son épi n'avait pas encore fait surface. De plus il avait fier allure dans son veston immaculé, boutonné sur une chemisette étroite qui, malheureusement, n'avait pas grandie aussi vite que lui (Hauru avait assuré que le sort qu'il venait de lui jeter ne tarderait pas à faire effet). Même ses chaussures étincelaient !

Un véritable miracle !

Heen hoqueta silencieusement aux pieds de Markl, se gaussant du jeune garçon et de sa tenue avec délectation.

Sophie n'avait pas réussi à lui faire tremper plus d'une patte, à celui-là, sans y laisser, elle, plus d'un bras.

Mais c'était peut-être pour le mieux. Personne n'irait regarder jusqu'au chien du magicien, et ils étaient suffisamment en retard comme ça. Or, quoiqu'il eut pu penser le contraire, le joyeux sens de la coquetterie d'Hauru n'avait pas été d'une grande aide quant à leur ponctualité… Ce nigaud avait bien mis une demi heure à se décider quoi porter.

Il adressa d'ailleurs un dernier signe amical à Calcifer du haut de l'escalier, la sorcière des Landes agrippée à sa manche bouffante. Sophie eut l'impression de plonger la tête la première dans le passé en avisant le grand manteau crème du jeune homme, strié de carreaux violets. La tenue qu'il portait le jour de leur rencontre improbable, au fin fond des petites ruelles de sa chère ville au train, désormais détruite par les bombardements.

Hauru était resplendissant, comme toujours, mais étrangement nerveux. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui voyait un visage aussi crispé, en dépit du sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Mais ça n'empêcha pas Sophie de le trouver encore une fois outrageusement beau. Et avec son grand visage récemment tanné par le soleil, ses mains délicates et son allure princière, elle avait de quoi.

Sophie sentit brusquement une pointe de fierté percer son ego de part en part.

Oui, elle était… Fière.

Fière et comblée, à l'admirer là, dans l'embrasure de la porte de leur maison. Sophie avait envie de pleurer, même si elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Oui, elle avait envie de lui dire, de lui crier tout son amour car en cet instant, ses cheveux soigneusement peignés, retombant avec légèreté sur ses épaules, ses yeux bleus surveillant tendrement la grand-mère en robe blanche, il était… Lui.

\- Attention j'ouvre, déclara solennellement Hauru, comme s'il était sur le point de tous les jeter en pâture aux lions.

Le panneau cliqueta jusqu'au rouge et une odeur de ville envahit soudain l'espace.

Puis, alors que le vent s'engouffrait dans le couloir et que ses cheveux en aile de corbeau momentanément disciplinés volaient en tous sens, Sophie se pencha fugacement en écartant un peu Markl pour glisser quelques mots à l'oreille d'Hauru.

Cela ne dura que le temps d'un battement d'aile de papillon.

Mais ce fut suffisant.

Hauru se figea, comme frappé par la foudre. Et Sophie lui sourit tendrement.

Curieux, les autres regardèrent le visage d'Hauru prendre une expression inédite, à mesure que sa mâchoire n'en finissait plus de tomber et que ses yeux n'en finissaient plus de s'écarquiller, fixant la jeune femme comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire était la chose la plus incroyable du monde. Puis à la stupeur générale, il lâcha la poignée et écarta doucement la grand-mère pour prendre Sophie par la taille, la porter puis la faire tournoyer dans la grande rue sur laquelle donnait leur porte magique.

Les étendards blancs s'agitèrent aux fenêtres, le vent gonfla les auvents comme des bulles, le ciel rosit à vue d'œil… La rue entière sembla se transformer sous l'impulsion d'une félicité irréfrénable.

Comme si Hauru n'était plus capable de contenir sa magie, chose dont Markl n'avait JAMAIS été témoin, même lorsqu'il lui avait pris d'invoquer les esprits des ombres.

\- Markl, ferme les yeux si tu ne veux pas devenir aveugle dans quelques instants, le prévint soudain la vieille sorcière des Landes, une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi grand-mère ? marmotta-t-il, encore endormi par son bain.

Il obtint sa réponse une poignée de secondes plus tard.

En effet, après quelques cabrioles, de grands éclats de rires ponctués de quelques « C'est vrai ? C'est vrai ?! », Hauru reposa doucement Sophie au sol. Ils se fixèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs coeurs n'en puissent plus de jouer à la balancoire et... Enfin, les joues rouges, Hauru posa sauvagement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme, dans l'intention de ne lui voler qu'un baiser.

Baiser que Sophie lui rendit avec une fougue sans pareille avant de l'attirer de nouveau à elle, les mains au creux de sa nuque, donant cette fois-ci un baiser bien moins chaste que le précedent au jeune homme déjà essoufflé. Elle n'eut pas à prendre son courage à deux mains pour faire abstraction de leur public, non. Sophie n'eut qu'à fermer les yeux et savourer le goût nostalgique des lèvres de son magicien.

Hauru laissa les mains de Sophie où elles étaient et la fit inconsciemment léviter pour qu'elle n'aie plus à se hisser sur la pointe des pieds. Enivrés l'un de l'autre, les deux jeunes gens se perdirent vite dans leur étreinte et s'embrassèrent bientôt sans aucune retenue, avec une passion langoureuse mais qui n'en restait pas moins démonstrative. Hauru et Sophie étaient incapables, pour l'instant, de la moindre bribe de bon sens. Ils étaient plantés au milieu de la rue, trop occupés pour, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, penser au petit monde qui avait fait le voyage jusqu'ici avec eux.

Au grand dam de Markl qui sortit de sa torpeur, une main vivement plaquée sur ses yeux. A ses pieds, Heen lâcha un hoquet étonné, son expression avoisinant celle, amusée, des quelques passants témoins du réjouissant spectacle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu lui dire ?

Seule la grand-mère sourit d'un air entendu, cachant la vue à un Markl soudain remuant du mieux qu'elle put. Elle était la seule à savoir pour sûr ce que la jeune femme venait de murmurer à l'oreille du magicien…

* * *

Or ce qu'aucun membre de la petite famille ne savait pour sûr, c'était que Madame Suliman, agacée du retard monstre de son protégé, et pressée par le roi de trouver une solution à son ennui oui, Madame Suliman, la très respectable magicienne, était en train de diffuser les derniers événements à tout ceux présents sur l'estrade.

En usant de sa boule de cristal et de quelques formules pour recréer un écran fait d'eau condensé, elle ne s'était sûrement pas attendue à montrer un tel… Spectacle, aux respectables magistrats, pour la plupart membres de l'aristocratie…

Tout cela partait d'une bonne intention, et les rares personnes réalisant l'énormité de la situation, qui à présent s'enfonçaient dans leurs sièges, ne pouvaient qu'en attester. A la demande du roi, ils avaient tous consenti à faire preuve de patience, tentant de comprendre à l'aide de quelques hauts faits accomplis par ce jeune magicien dont ils attendaient la venue depuis bientôt deux heures, pourquoi il était nécessaire de reporter la signature du traité jusqu'à son arrivée.

Seulement en projetant la vue de villages reconstruits par la magie d'Hauru, un flot impétueux d'énergie avait réussi à brouiller le sortilège de voyance de Madame Suliman. Après quelques interférences, lorsqu'elle avait réussit à le rétablir, les paysages de campagne et les bergers souriants avaient cédé place à un visage bien connu.

\- Hauru… Dites-moi que je rêve !

Il avait changé, légèrement bruni peut-être, et ses cheveux semblaient également avoir poussé... Cependant, le visage du jeune magicien restait reconnaissable entre mille.

\- C'est donc lui le fameux protégé qu'on attend depuis des heures ! s'exclama le roi d' _Ingary_ en faisant trembler sa moustache. Il en a du toupet de… De faire _ce_ genre de _choses_ , alors que… Alors que...

\- Oui, répondit simplement le souverain du royaume voisin, Henri Von Tupaganau, qui était penché sur l'écran. Mais surtout qui… Qui est-ce qu'il hum…

Ah oui, c'est que l'image qu'ils avaient sous les yeux se composait d'un autre visage bien connu de la vieille magicienne. Celui de Sophie, la jeune femme qui (Madame Suliman le savait bien) vivait avec son ancien élève depuis presque un an à présent. Oh oui, elle aurait reconnu cette belle chevelure argentée entre toutes.

Néanmoins elle aurait également apprécié la revoir dans d'autres circonstances. Sans que les visages des deux jeunes gens ne soient soudés l'un à l'autre par un baiser plus que langoureux, par exemple !

\- Sophie, elle s'appelle Sophie, répondit le prince Justin à la stupeur générale, un soupçon d'hilarité perçant sa voix tranquille.

\- Ah, vous connaissez cette petite dévergondée mon prince ? s'enquit une courtisane avec un regard dédaigneux pour la jeune femme.

\- Oui, c'est Sophie qui m'a délivré de cette horrible malédiction, Madame Balenciaga. C'est une de mes amies les plus chères.

Et tous fixèrent l'écran sans plus rien dire, l'estrade balayée par un vent silencieux plus qu'équivoque.

Or comme si elle avait sentie le changement subit d'atmosphère, la foule de badauds aux peids des escaliers, toujours fournie malgré le soleil cuisant, s'ébroua en murmures, propageant la rumeur de la venue d'Hauru comme des ricochets sur l'onde.

Pendant ce temps, le beau monde rassemblé pour signer ce fichu traité de paix se retrouvait spectateur d'une belle déclaration d'amour, quoiqu'un brin trop fougueuse aux yeux des vieux croûtons présents. Mais surtout qu'elle était longue, longue et outrageusement impudique…

Le temps s'étira sans qu'aucun des spectateurs présents ne songeât seulement à interrompre ce moment presque religieux. Puis le roi, encore et toujours le roi, et son caractère bien trempé eurent raison des sentiments des deux jeunes amoureux…

\- Sulimaaaan ! Mais éteignez moi donc votre écran de fumée ! Vous indisposez mes officiers, ils me bavent dessus. C'est dégoûtant !

En effet les gardes du roi lorgnait dangereusement sur Sophie, comme si elle avait été un bout de viande plutôt qu'un être humain. (La pauvre n'avait vraiment pas de chance avec les gardes !)

La vieille magicienne s'exécuta les lèvres pincées, sous quelques protestations puériles… Que les magistrats qui les avaient émises s'empressèrent aussitôt de refréner.

\- On voit bien ce qui retient votre protégé, désormais ! Je crois qu'à sa place je n'aurai pas fait mieux, s'écria une voix rocailleuse, à nouveau engoncée dans son fauteuil. Et le clin d'œil que le roi Henri Von Tupaganau adressa à Madame Sulliman fut la goutte de trop.

\- Je m'en vais le chercher puisqu'il est en ville, j'en ai pour quelques instants. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Et sous une nuée de regards vaguement inquiets, elle s'évapora dans son fauteuil, tout simplement.

Or comme Madame Suliman avait disparue, plus personne n'était en mesure de contrôler le roi qui tapait furieusement du pied sur l'estrade, à l'image d'un enfant capricieux.

\- Ah il nous plante un lapin pour aller embrasser cette « Sophie », ce petit magicien… Je le croyais assagit moi !

Le prince Justin éclata de rire en entendant les jérémiades du roi d' _Ingary_ qui, il faut bien le préciser, était arrivé en retard à la cérémonie organisée dans son propre pays...

\- Mais voyons Majesté, Hauru s'est beaucoup assagit ! Je dirai même qu'il a bien changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu !

\- Comment ? Mais que signifient donc toutes ces embrassades ? J'ai un banquet qui m'attend, moi. Je lui saurai gré de m'épargner mon temps, si seulement il pouvait nous accorder le sien à la place…

\- Je comprends bien votre colère, majesté, soyez-en sûr. répondit le jeune prince, tout à fait hilare à présent.

\- Ah vous comprenez, vous comprenez ! Mais ça ne suffit pas, Prince. Moi, j'ai besoin que LUI comprenne que j'ai l'estomac dans les talons ! Et bien, oui, qu'il se dépêche donc ce voleur de cœurs. Il pourra aller embrasser des demoiselles autant qu'il voudra après la signature de ce fichu traité; bougonna le roi sous sa moustache.

Mais le prince Justin se fit soudain sérieux en percevant cette dernière pique. Il n'aimait pas qu'on insulte ses amis aussi gratuitement.

\- Oh, il n'ira embrasser pesonne d'autre. Depuis qu'Hauru a retrouvé son cœur, il n'a cessé d'appartenir à la femme qui le lui a rendu. Et je crois bien qu'après avoir volé le cœur de Sophie, Hauru s'est rendu compte qu'en vérité il lui avait toujours appartenu.

\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous, Prince ? Demanda le roi d'un ton vindicatif, néanmoins curieux.

\- Et bien ils s'aiment, voyez-vous. Et c'est parce-qu'ils s'aiment que nos deux pays ne se font plus la guerre. C'est aussi simple que ça, Majesté.

\- Ah. Ah bon ?

\- Sophie, est très spéciale. C'est elle qui l'a changé, c'est elle qui lui a remis son cœur. Cette jeune femme est incroyable... Mais vous comprendrez mieux quand vous la verrez, je n'en doute pas une seconde.

Et cette dernière sentence prophétique laissa le roi coi.

* * *

Bon. C'était un peu bleh mais je débute. **Ne vous attendez pas à une suite rapide mais il y en aura une.** Si quelques personnes passent me lire alors qu'elle n'est pas encore publiée, **surtout n'hésitez pas à me suggérez des choses ou à me dire si de votre pdv j'ai réussi à peu près à cerner les personnages**.

Ah et je pense qu vous avez tous deviné pourquoi ils sont dans un tel état les deux fous là (enfin j'espère pour vous TwT).

Une petite remarque au passage : Si j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic, c'est que la fin du film me fait toujours pleurer, peu importe le nombre de fois où je l'ai vu. J'ai toujours trouvé que c'était dommage qu'il s'arrête en si bon chemin ! J'avais envie de suivre ces personnages, tous encore un peu au moins ! C'est pour ça que j'écris, c'est pour raconter une fin qui me conviendra mieux en tant qu'énorme fan. Ne vous attendez pas à du grand art, je ferai de mon mieux mais bon hein ! Je ne suis pas douée pour mettre de l'action dans ce que j'écris mais je crois que pour cette fois, je vais faire un effort.

Tchao les potos ^^


End file.
